Do you want me to do it for you?
by this is sora
Summary: [oneshot] [mxm] What happens when two boys have ZERO privacy for over a month? Well.. eventually they're going to have to encounter some embarrassing situations. Bit OOC. First Death Note fic, my apologies. owo


**A/N: I don't own any of the rights to Death Note or any of their characters, ect ect. This is likely going to be a oneshot, I've been craving a Light x L roleplay but no one is around to feed my craving so I've stuck myself with writing a fanfiction. If reviews are positive and what have you perhaps I will write more – maybe even an actual story. But alas I am terrible at updating. Onwards! Rated M for obvious reasons you little pervs. ;3**

* * *

Being attached to the insomniac detective for the last month had been nothing but infuriating for Light, whom did not have any memory of being Kira whatsoever. He was still L's top suspect which was even more infuriating – but what was worse than being accused of being a mass murderer? Sleeping next to, eating with, showering near and spending literally all of his time trapped with an irritating cuff around his sore wrist with a chain that lead over to the unruly young man. L was currently observing him with a thumb pressed against his bottom lip, mouth slightly open so that he might be able to chew his nail in what Light considered to be a disgusting habit … along with the amount of sugar the black haired man ingested. The investigation team had left to be with their families for the rest of the night long ago and Light was tapping away at his computer – attempting to focus on his work but that stare was penetrating through the side of his head with a burn. He slammed his eyelids shut and sighed. "L," Light said impatiently.

"Mhmmm?" L said, blinking once and moving his wide, dark circled eyes up slightly to make eye contact, as Light had swiveled his chair to stare right back at the detective.

"I would appreciate it if you could focus on your own work so that I may focus on mine." Light said, tight lipped and exaggerating each word to get his point across.

"I am focusing on my work." L said nonchalantly, pulling his hand away from his mouth and wiping his fingers on his jeans. "You are my work, aren't you Light?"

"No. I am not. Because I am not Kira!" Light groaned, flipped his arm over so that he may view his watch. It was quarter past midnight and his stomach had given a light grumble. He was starting to get used to the way that L didn't sleep, since Light couldn't necessarily go to bed without him anyway and as L had repetitively said 'Some of my best work is done in the middle of the night!' whenever Light would complain about being tired.

"Well we aren't sure of that, you have no recollection." L said inquisitively and arched one eyebrow. "Are you hungry?" He asked whilst thinking about cake. A midnight cake seemed like a fabulous idea. He saw Light nod, since he had not broken his stare yet and the crouching man stood. He stretched his arms and shoved his hands into his loose pockets only tugging once on the chain to have Light follow him. "I want cake." He said plainly, and when Light rolled his eyes and obliged the two made their way towards the kitchenette that was available within the investigation room.

Light helped himself to a premade sandwich that was inside of the mini refrigerator, and while he was in there he took a plate with chocolate cake out for L. The detective tilted his head to the side quirkily and accepted the plate and fork, cutting a forkful of cake and placing it into his mouth happily while standing there. The teenage boy leaned back against the counter and took a bite from his sandwich. They were silent except for the sounds of chewing and the occasional hum of delight from L.

Once finished eating L put his plate on the counter and left it there, as he was sure that Watari would have this tidied before the investigation team made their way back in to work tomorrow. He peered at Light, watching the boy finish his sandwich with curiosity. He found himself staring at Light a lot more frequently lately, observing the curve of his cheekbones, the way his muscles moved so fluidly under his shirt when he would lift his arms to do an activity, the smoothness of his skin - L inwardly groaned. What was he even thinking, anyway? Perhaps not sleeping for the last four days was finally beginning to take its toll on him. _I'm not attracted to Light, am I? Is this was attraction feels like?_ L huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets again, finally averting his gaze and staring at the ground with an unfamiliar heat rising up from his neck to his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Light asked casually as he shifted his weight and practically dragged L sulkily behind him towards the door so that they may make their way into bed. _Is he flushed? Is L falling ill? Why is he so... fucking... cute when he is red like that?_ Light mentally smacked himself and shook his head. "You better not get me sick," the teen began to complain but he heard L huff again behind him as they entered the bedroom. He looked very uncomfortable.

"I am not sick." L said almost robotically, furrowing his eyebrows and looking wide eyed up at Light, who was slightly taller than he was. He reached a hand up to caress the nape of his neck, itching slightly above his messy black hairline.

"Alright then." Light replied, shaking his head as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Today he wasn't wearing a button up which was unusual for Light, but he continued to undress anyway not realizing the pains he was putting L through in that moment. Undoing his belt and unbuttoning his slacks, Light pulled the zipper down and let them fall to his ankles. This wasn't unusual for him – Light slept in just his boxer shorts every night. L's face was red again and Light furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?" He asked again, seating himself.

L nodded mutely, having seen the curve of what his boxers were hiding. He quickly undressed himself, but swapped his long sleeves and jeans for only his own underwear and a comfortably large t-shirt. The heated reaction he was beginning to have because of Light's undress was currently beginning to have physical effects on L and he jumped under the covers of the bed that they shared rather quickly and hid his face in a few soft pillows. He did not intend to sleep right away anyway.

Light stared at the boney flesh of the man while his back was turned and he undressed. He had found himself watching L change a few times before – curious about what hid under all of those baggy clothes. He was also curious as to where he hid all of that cake, as his stomach was flat with muscle and his hip bones tauntingly jutted out from underneath his boxer's waist band. There was a tantalizing V that formed and inevitably lead to the detective's penis. _Am I seriously thinking about L's junk?_ Light shook his head again and felt a physical reaction within him as well.

With the two boys now in bed and the lights turned off, they both laid there awake and uncomfortable with their current situations, although neither of them knew what the other was struggling with. Light had developed a full blown erection from just peering at L breifly, though he couldn't necessarily blame himself as he had been unable to have an ounce of privacy since their initial chaining. He wondered if L had ever masturbated while he had been asleep, since he knew that while he often slept L would stay awake and think about the investigation – or whatever else L thought about when he was alone with himself. He moved his hand to press his palm against his erection through his boxer shorts, not realizing that the chained moved along with his hand.

L saw the blankets move low. He felt the chain shift. His face was hot, his brain was in overdrive and in the gutter. He wondered if Light was touching himself. "What are you doing?" L asked quietly from amongst the pillows. He peeked at Light.

Light sighed. "I need some privacy." The teen growled, sitting up to make a barrier of pillows between them with a furious blush on his face. He doubted that L had ever been even remotely sexual with anyone before, let alone with himself. Hopefully L would understand what he meant. When Light growled out his words to L, the detective could do nothing but stare with dewy eyes and curiosity. "Don't stare!"

"Do you want some lubricant?" Asked the detective with a tilt of his head as he sat up, reaching to his side table and pulling a bottle from the drawer. He tentatively held it out to Light as he watch the pillow barrier get larger. Light simply gawked and snatched the bottle from L.

"You don't... don't use this while I'm in here and sleeping do you?!" At least Light was being honest and he was going to handle his painful erection while L knew about it. L blushed furiously.

"O-once." He admitted quietly. Light tried to process the information to no avail. His brain had turned to mush with the simple images of L caressing his wet dick over and over again until completion while he was right there next to Light. Why couldn't he have been awake to watch? _Awake to watch? What the fuck is wrong with me!_ Light inwardly battled himself, but his dick twitched to the images he had of L plastered within his head. He pressed his palm to his sore cock once more. L felt the chain shift again and licked his lips. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He asked innocently, sitting up to peer at Light.

"Excuse me?" Light ground out.

"It will feel better if someone else does it for you." L explained, tilting his head like this is was the most normal request he had ever made. He wasn't normal though. In fact he was socially inept. "You look like you're suffering because of it." Even though L was suffering from his own pulse in his shorts, he was slightly better at disguising it. Light pushed the pillows out of the way and threw caution to the wind. He was horny and he was going to accept the offer of the added pleasure - it was L, after all, but Light was beginning to come to terms with his growing attraction to the older man. How old was L, anyway?

"What about you?" Light asked finally, giving L a once over. "I-if you're going to do this to me, I should return the favor." L nodded in agreement as it seemed like a fair trade off. It would relieve them both of their sexual frustrations and they would likely have a better sleep that night. It seemed logical. L shifted under the blankets and pushed them down, blushing hotter when he realized that no one had likely seen him this naked before. He wasn't exactly impressed with his own appearance but it is what it was and Light wanted to do this with him.

"Mmph." L mumbled, as Light was the first to stroke him through his boxer shorts even though it was L who had originally made the offer. L reached over to do it at the same time to Light, and he heard the teen moan appreciatively at the contact. L hooked his index finger into Light's shorts and pulled them down – though he made sure to be peering over at Light when his erection bobbed proudly out of his shorts. The detective then held his palm up while rolling his hips, indicating that he wanted the lubricant dumped into his hand. At some point L's boxers had been pulled down and Light was hungrily staring at the detective's own proud and stiff member. Distributing lubricant to both of them, it was L that went first and wrapped his wet hand around the teen's hard cock.

A moan left Light again as he threw his head back into the pillows and arched his back and rolled his hips. He hadn't touched L yet. The young man stroked up and down pleasurably for Light, while using his thumb to pay special attention to the slit in the head of his cock which only made Light moan more and finally reach for L's erection, wrapping his hand around it and beginning to stroke. The sounds of soft moans and groans filled the room – along with the wet noise of hands pumping up and down and their chain rattling inbetween them with the movement. _Fuck fuck fuck – FUCK - …_ Light let out and strangled sound. He was going to cum soon. L could tell by the twitches and the bucking of his hips into his hand, so the detective slowed his pace while sighing enjoyably and pushing his own hips further against Light's hand.

"M-more..." Stifled Light, grunting through his own words. "I want – more... L please." He swallowed and shut his eyes tight, pressing the back of his head into the pillows. L sobered slightly from his pleasurable fog. _More? I don't know how to give you any more..._ It was as if Light could mind read because he stuttered out a few more words. "U-use yo-you're mouth." This had escalated a little more quickly than the detective had wanted initially, but the black haired man shifted and Light's hand fell away from him. Positioning himself in seisa between Light's open legs L peered up at the boy's face quietly. He was flushed, his expression was lusty, his eyes were half lidded and his back was arched. There was some sweat on his forehead and chest. The detective tried not to be nervous, as he had never had another man's member in his mouth before but he tried his hardest to oblige, slowly leaning down and drawing his tongue from the base of the bottom to his head. Eventually after licking and tasting – precum wasn't as sweet as L would have hoped for – the detective pushed Light's head past his lips, slowly engulfing as much of his shaft as he could into his mouth.

Once L's head was consistently bobbing up and down on Light's cock, Light reached down and buried his hands into the older male's tousled black locks and pushed his head down a little bit, not minding at all when L gagged slightly and continued to go on. "Mgh! Fuck that's so good." Light said encouragingly, making L hot at the mere sound of the teen swearing and telling him what he was doing was proper. "T-touch yourself for me." The teen barely ground out before moaning again, this time much louder than any other time. L complied, grabbing his twitching member and giving it a good few strokes, beginning to move his hips slightly in time with his hand.

With his hands in the other man's hair, L's mouth surrounding his cock and being able to watch the detective stroke himself pleasingly, it was finally time to throw himself over the edge. "Fuck! L I'm going to - !" He threw his head back again and L's eyes flew open in shock as L felt Light stiffen considerably more, spraying white hot cum into the unsuspecting man's mouth. Choking momentarily L began to swallow while still sucking, pulling his wet mouth up away from L's cock only to moan himself as he too came rather hard, into his own hand and across Light's tanned thigh.

The teen growled again while he watched the detective's orgasm unfurl before him, he sat forward suddenly and grabbed the collar of L's baggy shirt, yanking him forwards and smashing his mouth against his. Light could taste himself on L's lips and inside his mouth as they settled into a heated and exploratory session of making out.

Breaking apart panting and satisfied L calculated a response to their evening's activities. "I believe we should do this again sometime." He said in almost a whisper, laying on his side and facing Light. The teen rose an eyebrow and openly yawned, reaching a hand over to stroke L's cheek with his thumb, watching him sleepily.

"I agree."

* * *

 **So I haven't written for Death Note before – I haven't even finished the manga. I love Light and L though so I'm going to read more and get their characters better for next time if there is a next time. Ahaha.**

 **Review?**


End file.
